dmcworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Sariya
Sariya is a recurring character in Devil May Cry . She is a mage who wants to sets out on a journey and take revenge on the mysterious demon who killed her eldest brother. History Sariya was born and raised in a family of five in Finland. She loved nature, also she was carefree, gentle and energetic. She has a very close relationship with her family staying by their side and never for a second, leave them. Showing she loves her family to death. Whe she was 5 years old, her parents decided to go on a vacation in order to have some along time together being around the kids so much. So they left her, Lloyd, (second oldest) and Harrison, (eldest) on a three day criuse and have Harrison take care of them while they're gone. The days turned into weeks. Then the weeks turned into months. Sariya became concerned and called her parents. But no answer or any kind of sign. As the three of them assumed they ditched them or they died. She stayed strong and kept her head up holding back her tears that began to produce. When she was 8 years old, throughout the past 3 years, Harrison was doing his job taking care of her and Lloyd making sure they are both confortable, fed, and have a roof over their head. Sariya started to have an even closer relationship with Harrison. But as for her and Lloyd, they don't get along that much due to constant arguing. At age 10, Harrison gave her a violin since she admired the music and sound played by it sending a ring through her ears. She always dreamed about performing her music to a large crowd. In returned, she thanked her brother and quickly started practicing. A couple of years later, she was so great at playing the violin she decided to perform in front of a large crowd in an aduitorium. Both Lloyd and Harrison attended the performance to support her. She wore a whire dress and a white ribbon at the top of her hair. She began to play her violin. The smooth melody of her song echoed across the stage causing everyone to be amazed and relaxed. But then, a demon appeared out of nowhere on the ceiling of the stage as nobody noticed it yet and watches her. She began to close her eyes and go into an altered state as her mind left her body into her happy place while her arms were still playing. Harrison glanced aboved him as he sensed something odd in the atmosphere. He himself noticed the black demon figure and started rushing toward the stage shouting Sariya's name. But she was unable to hear him. The demon swooped down from the ceiling with it's sword. Harrison tackles Sariya as she opens her eyes and notices Harrison over her. Blood dripped from his chest onto her check as he was stabbed by the sword. She stared in shock. Tears flowed down her check fusing with his blood. Before his eyes closed and died, his last words were, "I'm sorry." The demon figure disappeared along with the sword. She began to scream and cry as she hugs her brother while Lloyd ran onto the stage and the crowd panics and leaves. Days after they buried their brother, Sariya started to feel depressed and lose her emotions. She was frustrated at herself blaming it all on her. Lloyd told her that it wasn't her fault and that nobody noticed the demon as he gave her a gift. She unwrapped it and inside the box, appeared an amulet in front of her eyes. She stared at Lloyd and gave her a nod. In response she ran out the door, knowing what she needs to do and trained deep in the forest behind the mountains. Sariya struggled for months learning how to use the amulet to cast spells and create elemental powers. But she didn't give up. Determined in killing that demon she continued to train harder day and night. After 5 years of training, she became an expert mage but she forgot all about her emotions as she lost it all. Now 17, she decided to go on a journey to hunt down the demon and take it's life and to also find happiness in her life again. Before she left, she gave Lloyd a sword to defend himself against any demon that opposes him. They both said farewell to each other and she left. Story Personality and Relationships Sariya is a calm and passionate person. Usually in any situation, she shows no emotion not only because she forgot them, but in order to keep her powers under control. Anytime when there is a task at hand, she will stop at nothing to completing her job or even going out of her way to help others in need. Sariya allies herself with those who she can support and trust the most. But due to continuously being betrayed by her peers in the past, she has a hard time trusting people. It's said when she is extremely annoyed she puts a curse on you. Weapons and Abilities Sariya has been training for the past 5 years gaining her access to use an amulet that allows her to cast elemental powers. Through the chanting of her words, she is able to lift up objects and hurl them towards her enemies. Even though she is a strong magic weilder and fast. Sariya isn't as strong in hand-to-hand combat at times keeping her distance and using long range attacks. As a Mage, Sariya has two major roles in battle including the Medic Role and the Scout Role. As a Medic she is able to boost her party members defence (including herselves) using protect, or heal them by using Cure. As a scout she can support the party by damaging the opponent using the elements of Aero and Fire. Category:Character